Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a node terminal apparatus, a display apparatus, a peripheral device management system including the node terminal apparatus and the display apparatus, and a method thereof, for providing an Internet of things (IOT) service.
Description of Related Art
Due to the development of the Internet, an Internet of things (IOT) service for transmitting and receiving signals between electronic devices via wired and wireless Internet has been developed. Accordingly, modern electronic devices support a communication module, platform, and service functions for the IOT service and are capable of sharing information between electronic devices.
However, electronic devices that do not support a communication module, platform, and service functions for the IOT service, i.e., older electronic devices may not be capable of using the IOT service.
To use an IOT service through a modern electronic device that is capable of supporting the IOT service, protocols for the IOT service between electronic devices should correspond to each other. If electronic devices that are capable of supporting the IOT service do not have compatible platforms installed, the IOT service between electronic devices may not be provided.